Reasons
by xInuyashaxangelx
Summary: [Kotor II] It’s always hard to leave the one’s you love behind...even if you had a good reason too. (Better summary inside)
1. Visions pt1

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Summary: What Revan saw in his visions that ultimately affected his decisions to leave his friends and one true love behind and head out towards the Outer Rim…

A/N: This was just an idea that popped into my mind at 2 in the morning, sorry if it's sorta confusing, I'll change it in the future, but for now…

Where was he? 

He couldn't move.

He could only watch in horror at the scene before him happened right before his eyes.

The Sith were forming...mountains upon mountains of pure evil that threatened the Republic's very survival. The Sith... **true** Sith were monstrous. Their eyes glowed a bright yellow, full of hate and destruction, their face, horribly twisted and gruesome.

They had the shape of men, but he could tell by the way they moved, that they were anything but human…

He could feel the power radiate off every one of them…They seemed unstoppable.

He could hear the screams of the soldiers as their life force was taken away from them with a single swing of a blood red lightsaber…

Bodies laid dead everywhere, staining the ground. The inhuman cackling of the monsters that were the cause of the destruction and pain echoed through the air…

_"We have defeated the soldiers Darth Aldarick…only a few Jedi remain." The Sith apprentice reported to his Master.  
_"_Good." Replied the leader of the army, his mouth, twisted into a grotesque smile. Suddenly, he spun around quickly, lightsaber ignited, and killed the two young Jedi that were sneaking up from behind, about to attack him, with a single stroke of his horrible and tremendous power. He laughed evilly, enjoying the screams of pain that left the mouths of his victims as they became one with the Force. _

"_We will have the last of the Jedi dead before tomorrow. With Revan gone…We shall rule the galaxy…!!!" He proclaimed, an evil glint in his eyes…_

He just stood there, shocked…just everything went dark and he could no longer hear nor feel anything… 

He opened his eyes. Everything had changed again…

He couldn't tell from where he was standing who the man was, but he did recognize who the man was speaking to.

It was Carth.

"Admiral Onasi," The man said. "We were unable to keep the enemy contained...the soldiers that were on the battle grounds have all been slain."

_"I...I fear that we have lost Admiral..." He said, his voice filled with pain and sadness..._

_The Admiral looked up from his battle plans he was studying._

He was different...Not just his appearance, but something had changed within him as well…

The years of battle and war had taken its toll on him. His dark brown hair, messy and uncombed was already starting to gray. He had a look of pure hatred within his eyes. Carth was no longer the same man he remembered…He had become cold and devoid of feelings except for hate and anger…

He was no longer alive…He was just a thing now. Living, only for revenge, fueled on by anger…

He wanted- no, **needed** revenge…

"_It doesn't matter anymore…" Carth said. "Hit them with everything we have left…Those monsters will pay for what they did to my son and my friends…"_

"We're not going down without a fight…Round up what soldiers are left. We're going to end this now…" He ordered. "Even if we die trying…"

"_But…Admiral Onasi, I-" The soldier began to argue, but was cut off._

"Do you question my orders commander?" 

"_I…I…" The commander said shakily, trying to find his voice. After a few seconds, he finally got the nerve to stand up against him. _

"_Yes sir…I do." He said, trying his best to sound confident. "It's idiotic what your ordering us to do…Sir, let the remaining men retreat…let them at least let them have the time to say goodbye to their loved ones…their still young sir, only in their 20's and 30's…please sir, let them retreat."_

"_No." Carth replied, voice hard and cold. "There still might be a chance…I can't pass this opportunity up…"_

"_Sir…"_

"_No Commander," He said as his hand reached down to his belt where his blaster laid. He picked it up and aimed them at the commander's head. "Don't question my orders…Have the men ready within twenty-minutes." _

_The commander's head dropped down, defeated. _

"How about the Jedi?" He asked, his voice low.

"_Let them do what they please…I am only in command of the Republic's forces, not the Jedi." _

"_Yes sir…" The commander said as he backed out of the room, his face filled with grim sadness…_

"Damn it…" 

"What the hell happened to make Carth become such an ignorant fool? He might as well be a Sith…"He thought as he watched him sit back down and continue examining the battle plans. "He's nothing like he once was…at least the Carth I knew had honor…understanding…compassion."

"What happened to turn him into such a heartless man…a thing, only bent on revenge…"

"_I'm sorry Revan… I'll make those sith bastards pay…I promise."_ He heard Carth whisper.

"What is he talking about? What did he-" 

He didn't get the chance to finish his thought, because just then everything faded into black and Revan the Prodigal Knight fell into unconsciousness once more…

A/N: How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? And if so, how can I improve it? Lol please R&R!


	2. Visions Pt 2

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! :)

Also, Reviews keep me so keep em coming! xP

Mad Dragon: Thanks for the comment! :) lol when are you gonna update YOUR fanfic?!? lol

Chapter 2: Visions pt.2

He opened his eyes.

Great.

Where was he now?

He looked around and took his time, adjusting to his surroundings. It was dark, and it seemed familiar, yet somehow different.

He heard the insane and evil laughter once again and he was afraid to turn around...And when he did, his eyes went wide in shock.

The flames were burning everywhere and everything. No one was safe. The dozens and dozens of giant trees now lay on the dusty ground, burnt to a crisp. They were killing everything, Jedi, Soldiers, and Wookies alike.

He looked around, hoping to find something that was significant here. The force brought him here for a reason...he needed to know what he was supposed to see here.

He saw someone familiar, yet changed as Carth had been.

Zaalbar was there, in the front of the group, leading the attack on the Sith. He was different. His usual dark coat of brown was now slowly fading, giving way to silvery gray. Signs of battles and wars were evident upon him. The eyes that were once full of spirit and strength was now broken and dull, having had seen enough war and bloodshed to last three lifetimes...

Revan's heart wept silently for to fate of his friend.

The sound of a lightsaber igniting and a quick flash and blur of yellow caught his eye, adverting his gaze from the Wookie.

It was Bastila. She was older now, wiser and maturer. She was still beautiful and so full of life. Her hair had grown longer now and she seemed stronger with the force as well.

_"Quick! Cut them off at the front!" She yelled to the soldiers as she decapitated two Sith warriors. "Quickly!"_

_Her eyes scanned the battlefield, searching for something...or someone. _

_Carth ran towards her._

_"Bastila, quick we have to find a way to hold them back, you need to use your battle meditation!" _

_Bastila looked up at him, eyes filled with fear. "Carth...Where's Revan?" _

_"Revan?" He asked. He looked around the battlefield where dozens of bodies, both Sith and Republic soldiers alike were scattered everywhere. "I...I don't know Bastila...I haven't seen him." Bastila glared at him. "Alright, he went…"_

_Bastila's eyes widened with shock._

"_He went…!? Alone?"_

_Carth nodded silently._

"_He felt that he was guilty for Mission's capture…" _

"_But he knew that it was a trap!" Bastila exclaimed, worry filling her desperate voice._

_Carth stayed quiet and nodded._

_"Carth...We have to find him." Bastila replied, voice full of concern and fear for her love. She could sense he was nearby through the powerful bond they shared...and because of it, she could also feel that he was in trouble and in terrible pain._

_Suddenly Carth's communicator went off. Revan's battle worn voice filled the air._

_"Flyboy, you copy? This is Revan, Over." _

_"Thank the Force..." Bastila muttered out loud as Carth took his communicator andreplied. "Copy Revan, where are your coordinates?" _

_The communicator was filled with static as Revan spoke up, his breaths scattered and short. "Near the power supply..." He groaned. The pain was too much. "Carth, you better hurry..." _

_"Alright, just hang-"_

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from behind him, causing him to turn around, forgetting about Bastila, Carth, and his future self, which seemed to be in great danger.

The explosion blasted away almost everything...

_"Oh no…"_

He saw a blur of brown and yellow as Bastila force ran pass him and across to the other side, towards where the blast had originated. She suddenly stopped and knelt down next to something, or _someone_. Her body was covering the figure's face so it was impossible for him to figure out who it was, he could tell it was a guy from the way the figure was dressed.

Bastila's tears were streaming down her cheeks...

He saw her cry for the first time ever since he'd known her...and it broke his heart. He watched silently as Bastila whispered to the fallen figure, her sobs filling his ears with sadness.

_"Shh...please, don' t move..." She sobbed as the figure groaned, trying to sit up._

_"You'll be ok...you have to be." She cried as she gently lifted the figure's head, cradling on her knees._

_"C..Ca..Car...th, p...please get-get me Carth Bast..." _

_"I...I..." She began, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes, telling her that it was important. "Shh...ok, He's coming..."_

He saw Carth come up from behind and kneel down the they dying figure, covering even more of the figure's appearance.

_"Yeah?" He asked lightly, trying to mask his fear and pain for his friend; He failed miserably._

_"P..Prom-ise...m...me, Promise me that you'll ta..take c-care of her Ca..rth..."_

_"Please..." He added, as he closed his eyes, and concentrated on breathing. _

_"Don't say things like that...You'll be ok, you always are..." Carth said sternly, his eyes flashed with anger and denial. He was seemed to be trying to convince himself that his friend was not dying. _

_The figure half coughed, half laughed._

_"Not this time..." he said "Now PROMISE me..."_

_"Don't worry, I will...I promise on my life that nothing will ever happen to her or anyone else." Carth promised.  
__"I'll kill them all to avenge your death my friend...I promise..." He muttered under his breath, just soft enough so that the dying man was unable to hear, and yet loud enough for Revan to hear._

Revan gasped as he finally realized who it was that laid dying on the floor.

It was him...(A/N: As if you didn't see that coming lol)

_"Bastila..." He groaned. _

_"Yes my love?" She asked as she bent down and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly with her own and held it against her cheek. _

_"I...love...you..." He sighed, every breath becoming harder and harder to draw as he was slowly losing consciousness._

_Bastila sobbed harder, "No...no, you can't leave me!" She yelled._

_"Shh…Be strong Bastila..." He said, his eyes closing. "May the force be with you my love…"_ _He whispered. _

"_Maybe one day we'll see each other again…" He smirked, eyes still closed. And with that his body went limp, and Revan the Prodigal Knight became one with the Force…_

He gasped.  
He had just watched his future self die in the arms of his love. The Sith were still strong and uncontrolled. He was the Republic's only hope…

_What was going to happen now...?_

To be continued...

A/N: Don't forget to review!! :)


End file.
